Two of the Same
by Nurse Steggy
Summary: Sarah Mc Keeve was twelve years old...twelve...not much older than he was when it happened to him.  Warning: mentions of molest/rape,possible violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. **

_My name is Sarah._

_I have a sister._

_Her name is Angel._

_I have a brother._

_His name is Teddy._

_There is another one here._

_Her name is Jane._

_And Jane just had,_

_A baby today._

_The baby's name,_

_Is Sally._

_A pretty name,_

_For the little girl._

_I was taken from my home._

_So were my sister and brother._

_I've seen him do things to Jane._

_That I really can't explain. _

_I need a hero, here and now._

_I need a hero to save me now._

"Sarah…Sarah…Sarah…Sarah?" a lost voice called out.

The lost voice had the paper with the poem. It was crunched up in its hands. It threw it out the window hoping someone would find the poem. The voice's owner was curled up out of the way. It watched him cart something out of the room. And it had a terrible feeling about what it was…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. **

It was a bright sunny day, perfect for a run in the park. A young woman in her early twenties was jogging along the path. She was dressed in a white tank top, and blue shorts. Her long blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail, her pretty hazel eyes glancing down at her dog. The Border collie was running alongside her perfectly happy. Then all of a sudden, the dog stopped.

"What's wrong Kuchen? What's wrong boy?" the woman asked her dog.

Emilia Anderson was a bright woman. She knew there was something wrong with her dog, and she knew it wasn't good. She felt the dog pull on the leash as he started to whine. She let the dog off the leash and he bolted forward. She followed her dog down to the little bridge. She moved the bushes aside and let out a cry of horror. Her dog pointed to a body.

"Little girl?" she called out. "Sweetheart can you hear me?"

She knelt down and pressed her fingers gently against the side of her throat. A pulse! But it was a very weak one. She called 911.

"Hello? I need an ambulance and the police now! Please I found a little girl…please hurry…"

"Relax 'mam, help is on the way."

Emilia stayed on the phone, holding the little girl's hand. She looked over the girl. The child couldn't have been older than twelve, thirteen years old, but she looked so much smaller. The girl's blonde hair was to and fro, filthy and matted with blood. Her eyes were shut, her face badly bruised. Emilia couldn't help notice that the child was naked. It seemed someone had stripped her down, beat her, and left her to die.

She heard the sound of sirens as the girl stirred ever so. The girl's right arm moved and the woman gasped in horror. Carved into her arm were the words, _God Help Me._

**Author's note: Uggg….writer's block how you curse me! Well hopefully chapter three won't put up to much of a fight. Sorry it took so long, hopefully I'll get the next chapter done faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. **

"Sarah Mc Keeve," a blonde woman started. "Age twelve, found in a local park by Ms. Emilia Anderson and her dog while on a walk. She's the thirteenth girl found like this, although most of them were DOA. So far she's the only one found alive. All of the girls were blonde with brown eyes, between the ages of 10-14."

The blonde was addressing five other people in the room as she pointed to the picture of the girl on the screen. Her blue eyes held a seriousness that wasn't missed by her co-workers. A darker skinned man then asked, "Anything interesting?"

"She had the words god save me carved on her right arm," the woman said coldly. "Is that interesting enough Derek?"

"Jeez JJ! You're acting like you know the Mc Keeves."

"Isn't Sarah Mc Keeve the older sister of Angelina and Theodore Mc Keeve?" a younger man asked, cutting the blonde off.

The blonde, Jennifer Jareau, nodded and then asked, "What is it Spence?"

The youngest person in the room looked at her, his brown eyes filled with concern. He ran a hand through his brown hair and said, "Angelina and Theodore were reported missing around the same time their sister disappeared."

Spencer Reid locked gazes with Jennifer, until he looked away. Suddenly the only other woman in the room snapped, "And they're just calling us now? Twelve girls have been murdered, another fitting the profile went missing along with her siblings and we are just being called?"

"Emily," the darker skinned man said. "Calm down, none of us wanna get hurt."

"Shut up Morgan," the woman called Emily snapped.

Emily Prentiss's brown eyes locked with Derek Morgan's eyes, also brown. Morgan looked away and looked back to another man.

"Are we going to Pittsburg Hotch?" he asked.

Aaron Hotchner took another look at the girls on the screen. He then looked back at them and said, "Get ready, we leave in three hours."

"Morgan?" Prentiss asked.

"What?"

"Do you think you'll be able to handle this case?" she asked subconsciously playing with her black hair.

"Why wouldn't I be able to Em?" he asked.

"Well you came into the meeting late…" Prentiss said. "Morgan these little girls were molested, some of them raped. Are you sure you can-?"

She stopped midsentence after taking one look at his face. He then growled, "Maybe you had a point…why didn't they call us sooner?"

Morgan turned sharply and walked away, looking like he wanted to hit someone. Prentiss almost called after him, but someone grabbed her shoulder. David Rossi was standing behind her, his dark eyes almost warning her.

"Let him be Emily," Rossi said. "He needs to cool off."

She nodded and turned to get her stuff. Reid looked a little bugged, so Emily went over to him.

"What's wrong Reid?" she asked.

"How could someone do that to a child?" he asked. "Their parents must be devastated."

"Reid…there are some sick people out there and you know that," Emily said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just do us a favor and keep your head in the game."

They boarded the plane three hours later, Morgan still a bit upset. Hotch looked around and said, "Let's review what we know."

"We know the unsub is a sexual offender," JJ said.

"Most likely a pedophile," Hotch said. "Our unsub preys on girls ages 10-14. This pedophile is very specific; he only wants blonde girls with brown eyes. It doesn't matter the age however, but most of them are about eleven-twelve."

"The unsub molests the child, sometimes taking it a step further," Prentiss added.

"And the unsub finishes them off by beating them with a blunt instrument," a voice finished.

"Hey baby girl," Morgan greeted the new voice. "Got somethin' for us baby girl?"

"You betcha," a smiling blonde woman said. "If you look at the papers you'll notice all the girls were killed by blunt trauma to the head, well my pretties it's a crowbar."

"All of them?" Rossi asked.

"Yeppers," the woman said. "Also the twelfth victim, Melinda Shores, happen to go to the same school as Sarah Mc Keeve. I'm lookin' into the others to see, and I'll tell you if I find anything else."

"Thanks Garcia," Hotch said.

Penelope Garcia smiled at them from the computer and said, "No problem boss."

With that, Garcia was gone. Morgan looked over to Hotch and the black haired man said, "Something you want to say?"

"Will we be seeing Ms. Mc Keeve?" he asked.

"Possibly," Hotch replied. "If she's in good condition, hopefully we'll be able to talk to her."

"I want ICU duty," he said.

Hotch stared at Morgan for a few minutes before Reid piped up, "I'll go with him."

"He should go Hotch," Emily spoke softly. "He can connect to Sarah in ways we can't."

Hotch nodded and said, "All right Morgan, you and Reid can go see Sarah. JJ and Prentiss I want you to go see the Mc Keeves, Rossi I need you to talk with Ms. Anderson. I'll set up shop."

They nodded each one of them accepting their jobs. Reid watched as the airport came into view. He looked at Morgan and said, "You think you can talk to her?"

"Reid, I don't think," Morgan started. "I know."

Reid just stared at the older man for a moment before getting ready to get off the jet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. **

Sarah opened her eyes. They met the blinding light and she cried slightly raising her left arm. A soft voice broke her thoughts.

"Sarah…can you hear me Sarah?" the voice asked.

She opened her eyes to see a woman smiling at her. The woman was a bit fuzzy though. She could tell she had brown hair and something white on her head, a hat she assumed. The woman was dressed in white, and Sarah assumed she was a nurse. Her vision started to clear up a bit as the person helped her sit up.

"W-w-w-w-"

"Shush child," the woman said. "You have a pretty bad concussion dear. Do you remember anything?"

"N-Y-"

"Oh you poor thing! Why don't you just rest, you can barely speak. I doubt you remember much anyway."

"Ms. Dallas? It's Inspector Francis," a man's voice came. "Can I talk to Sarah?"

Sarah shut her eyes and reopened them in confusion. There was a man sitting next to her. He didn't even look at her. He just held up three fingers and asked, "How many fingers kid?"

"N-n-n-no," the girl muttered softly. "D-d-don't t-t-trust…"

Apparently the man didn't hear her because he looked at the woman.

"Can she speak? Did that bastard mess her up?" he asked.

"I haven't heard her speak at all, but she just woke up sir," she heard the nurse say.

That's all they did for the next two hours until two men came in the room.

"Hello? Is this Sarah Mc Keeve's room? I'm Special Agent Morgan; this is Special Agent Dr. Reid, we're with the FBI's BAU."

"BAU?" the nurse asked.

"Behavior analysis unit," Reid said. "We'd like to see Ms. Mc Keeve."

"I'm Inspector Francis and I'm afraid you two are wasting your time," the man said getting up. "She hasn't spoken a word in two hours."

The man was in his late twenties, about the same age as Reid. He just looked obnoxious, and the way he spoke didn't help his case.

"Inspector, we'd like you to leave the room," Morgan said. "You as well 'mam."

The nurse glared at him for a moment, but Reid stepped in and said, "We won't stay two long. We just would like to speak with her."

"Shouldn't you be talking—"

"Go back to the station," Morgan said. "Our supervisor, Special Agent Hotchner is there."

Reid started to push the nurse and man out of the room. Once he got them out of the room, he turned to look at Sarah. Morgan was already walking over to the bed. He stood next to the bed and said, "Hello Ms. Mc Keeve, or can I call you Sarah?"

Something about him made Sarah trust him. Maybe it was his body language. He was relaxed and had his arms in front of him where she could see them. He was looking her in the eyes, and his tone was gentle. She swallowed and said quietly, "You…you can call me Sarah."

"Hi Sarah," he said. "My name's Derek and this is my friend Spencer. We'd just like to talk with you."

"Hi Derek…hi Spencer," she whispered. "Did he hurt them?"

"Who Sarah?" Morgan asked.

"Teddy, Angel, Jane, and Sally," she spoke in a normal volume. "Did he hurt them?"

"Are Teddy and Angel your siblings?" Derek asked. "I have two sisters. Funny enough my older sister's name is Sarah too."

"Yeah…what's your other sister's name?" she asked nervously.

"My other sister's name is Desiree," he told her.

Reid watched in surprise as the little girl began to melt. She seemed to relax as Morgan talked about his sisters. She looked at Reid and asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

Reid smiled sadly and said, "Not that I know of. I wish I did though. My mother…well I don't think she could've handled another kid. She's sick…and she's been sick for a very long time."

"I'm sorry," Sarah said sadly. "But are they okay?"

"We don't know Sarah," Morgan said. "But we need you to talk to use so we can find them."

"Sarah, who's Jane?" Reid asked.

"Jane…she's the nice lady who tried to take care of me," Sarah said. "She had a baby. Her name's Sally."

"What do they look like?" Reid asked.

"Jane has red hair and blue eyes. Sally's got red hair and blue eyes too."

"Sarah…I'm going to ask you something personal…this man…did he touch you?"

She bit her lip and nodded. Derek knelt beside her bed and looked at her.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" he asked her. "Did you see his face?"

"He was tall…like you…and his voice…ugg…his voice was deep and scratchy. He kept telling me to be quiet or he'd hurt Teddy and Angel."

"Did you see his face honey?" Morgan asked again.

She shook her head, but then thought for another moment.

"I-I-I don't remember…" Sarah stuttered.

Morgan looked at her bandaged arm, and Sarah looked at him funny. She reached out a small hand and touched his arm. He looked at her hazel eyes and she asked, "What happened to my arm?"

"You don't remember?" Reid piped up.

"No…I can't remember a lot," she said.

"You don't remember or you don't want too?" Morgan asked taking Sarah's hand. She looked at him and murmured, "It may be both. I don't want to remember, so I can't remember."

Reid's phone went off and he looked embarrassed. He looked up and said, "I'm going outside to take the call all right Morgan?"

Morgan nodded before Sarah asked, "You aren't going to leave me are you?"

"I'll stay as long as I can," he said looking at her.

"Promise?" she asked, her green-brown eyes looking at him with trust.

"Promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. I do happen to own that poem however. Please don't steal my poem.**

It was this part of her job that Emily hated. She was sitting in the Mc Keeves' living room with JJ and a distraught woman. The woman was crying, JJ attempting to get her to calm down. Emily's brown eyes flickered about the room, taking in the décor. Faces lined their walls and the mantel. There were a lot of pictures of the kids, Sarah, Angelina, and Theodore. There didn't seem to be many pictures of the adults, Emily noted. It was as if the parents centered all their attention and affection on their kids.

She focused on Angelina. She only looked about five in the pictures she could see, Theodore looked about nine. She turned her attention to the woman.

"Mrs. Mc Keeve, how old are your children?" Emily asked gently.

"Sarah as you know is twelve years old. Teddy's ten years old….but Angel's only five," the woman replied. "You don't think they're dead do you?"

"No we don't," Emily told the woman. "We think this person still has your kids…but Sarah is the key to all of this. We sent two of our agents to speak with her. Hopefully she'll tell us something."

"But right now you need to help us," JJ said. "Is there anyone you can think of that acted strange around Sarah?"

"Strange how?" Mrs. Mc Keeve asked.

"Was there anyone who always wanted to be around Sarah?" Emily asked. "Anyone who was a little too close for your and Sarah's comfort?"

"Was there someone who went out of their way to be nice to Sarah?" JJ asked. "Did anyone you didn't know give Sarah presents or something like that? They might have been uninterested in Angelina or Theodore, but seemed to give Sarah their undivided attention."

"Why would they be uninterested in Teddy and Angel? That son of a bitch took them too!"

"Mrs. Mc Keeve, they might have seen their older sister being abducted," Emily said. "Maybe Teddy even tried to stop it. The unsub couldn't allow eyewitnesses. We should be thankful they weren't killed on the spot."

"Aside from that," JJ said. "Our unsub likes girls that look like Sarah, and I mean almost exactly like Sarah. Angel's eyes aren't hazel, and Teddy's a boy."

"Well…there are a few people," Mrs. Mc Keeve admitted. "Oliver Rosiano gave Sarah presents…but that's because he's the only one of my children he's ever met."

"He never met Teddy or Angel?" JJ asked.

"No… Oliver works with my husband at the hospital. He was there the day Sarah was born, and Sarah loved going in with my husband to work. Teddy and Angel weren't that interested in medicine, not like Sarah was," Mrs. Mc Keeve said.

"Why do you keep talking about your daughter in past tense?" Emily asked.

"Has she woken up yet?" Mrs. Mc Keeve asked. "The last time I was at the hospital…they said she might not wake up."

"I can ask," JJ said. "I'll call Spencer to see if they're having any luck with her."

JJ took out her phone and dialed Reid. Mrs. Mc Keeve looked anxiously at JJ. Emily then asked, "Who else? You said a few people acted like that."

"Well there's Inspector Francis," Mrs. Mc Keeve said. "Sarah used to be friends with his younger sister."

"Used….?" Emily asked.

"Adelaide was killed in a car accident sixth months ago," Mrs. Mc Keeve said. "Darryl was rather upset when she died. He kind of took Sarah on as another little sister. And there's the mailman, Jack Chamberlain. Sarah always waits for him so she can ask him about his day. Jack's an elder man; he really appreciates what Sarah does for him."

"Have they been around lately?" Emily asked.

"Jack and Darryl have been around frequently," Mrs. Mc Keeve said. "Oliver's only been to our house once, and that was before Sarah was born. He doesn't come for visits."

Emily nodded and then asked, "Can I go look at their rooms?"

"Yes…Angel and Sarah share a room," she said. "Teddy has his own room. It's rather small, but it's still his room."

Emily walked into the larger room. It was bright pink with darker pink streaks. She saw a difference between the two girls immediately. Emily chuckled and muttered, "Reid would love Sarah, and Pen would be all over Angelina."

Sarah's side of the room was practically filled with books. There were an assortment of science, history, and old literature books littering her shelves. Papers were askew on her desk, almost like she was in the middle of something. Emily picked up a paper and read it.

_Silence: By Sarah Mc Keeve_

_Silence_

_That painful stone weight_

_Silence_

_Full of Hate_

_Silence_

_Cuts you to your core_

_Silence_

_Till you don't care any more_

_Silence_

_Pushes you away_

_Silence_

_Never lets you stay_

_Silence_

_Wishes for revenge_

_My silence_

_Wishes for the end_

"Interesting…"

"What's interesting?" a voice asked.

Emily turned to see JJ standing behind her. JJ then smiled and said, "Sarah's awake, Morgan's talking to her now. Apparently Morgan was able to coax the girl out of her shell, and guess who was there?"

"Who?"

"Inspector Francis, I overheard a bit of the conversation. Think he could be a suspect?" she asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Emily said. "He's been friendly towards Sarah before, and he knows where she lives. Read this poem JJ. I don't think the unsub was the first to touch Sarah."

Emily looked through other papers, gathering some of them up. JJ read it and looked at Emily. Emily gestured to Angelina's side of the room.

"Jay, think you could start digging through Angelina's garbage?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," JJ said.

She looked over at Angelina's side. It was different than Sarah's side, instead of books there were jewelry boxes and masses of play makeup. Angelina apparently liked to dress up from the abundance of costumes under her bed. She seemed like a normal five year old girl. There was an abundance of stuffed animals, but something disturbed JJ. All of her dolls…their hair was cut very short, almost to the point where they didn't have hair. They had purple sharpie on parts of their bodies, along with red sharpie.

"Em…you should see this," JJ said taking one of the dolls.

"Okay…a girl who writes depressing poems…one slightly suicidal…and a little girl who defaces extensions of herself," Emily said. "I wonder just what Theodore's room will hold."

"Hey Em…can I ask you a quick question?"

"Shoot JJ."

"Why do you call the kids by their full names?"

"Jay…for some reason it doesn't feel right calling them anything but that right now," Emily said. "A nickname is something usually only close people use. I feel like I know Sarah and Angelina a bit now so I might call Angelina Angel. Let's go see Theodore's room now."

JJ nodded and exited the room. The opened the door to the little boy's room. The first thing Emily spotted was how neat the room was. Sarah and Angelina's room was a bit disorganized, not surprising considering there is a five year old in there, but Theodore's room seemed too neat. She frowned and looked at JJ.

"It seems too…empty. There's nothing on the walls, no posters or anything," Emily said. "There's nothing of the boy's interest around. Look in the boxes."

They started to dig through the boxes and found trains, lots and lots of trains. JJ smiled softly and said, "Gideon would've loved this kid…."

Emily looked at JJ and said, "Missing someone?"

"Every now and again," JJ said. "Gideon was kind of like a fatherly figure towards the team, especially Reid. It's just hard to believe he left. He liked trains…"

"So does Theodore. He's got loads of them," Emily said. "I still find it weird though."

"What?"

"That a ten year old boy lives in a completely white room, nothing on the walls, and with all his trains in Rubbermaid containers," she said. "Most boys his age would decorate their rooms don't you think?"

JJ nodded crossing her arms. The blonde looked at the brunette and narrowed her blue eyes.

"Do you think something else is going on here?" JJ asked.

"I've got a bad feeling you're right Jay," Emily said. "We need to wrap it up and go back to the station. We need to share this with the rest of the team."

JJ nodded as she headed back into the living room. Mrs. Mc Keeve was sitting there politely talking to a man. This man had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. They frowned looking at him.

"Mrs. Mc Keeve?" JJ called.

"Oh, Darryl these are the FBI agents I was talking about," Mrs. Mc Keeve said. "Agents Prentiss and Jareau this is Inspector Darryl Francis, he'll be working with you."

"Hello ladies," the man said smiling.

He held out his hand, but neither woman shook it. Emily simply smiled and said, "Hello I'm S.S.A. Emily Prentiss, this is S.S.A. Jennifer Jareau. Would it be too much trouble for you to direct us to the station?"

He laughed and said, "No, no trouble at all Miss Prentiss."

"Agent Prentiss," Emily corrected him.

The man laughed again walked out the door. He got into his vehicle as Emily and JJ got into the sedan. Emily looked at JJ and said, "There's something I don't like about this guy."

JJ just nodded as Emily began to follow him back to the station.


	6. Apology

If you're a fan of Gateway, or Gateway products, you may not want to read the rest of this note unless you want to know the reason of my hiatus.

So starting off, after my sister broke my old Toshiba laptop, I got a Gateway laptop. Now I've had this laptop for about 18 months. The other day, it wouldn't turn on. I was confused because I hadn't had any problems recently. Before I had had problems getting it to run programs, and sometimes even loading webpages, but that hadn't happened in a out the goddamned motherf***** hard drive died. IT DIED ON ME. I had it for less than two years...and it died. So for anyone who has ever had this happen to them, you all know what happens. Yeah, I lost pretty much everything, save a few items that had been backed up. But every recent file was lost. That shitty piece of crap had been breaking on me since day one, so if anyone knows where I can find a email address for Gateway to lodge a complaint, please tell me.

I apologize greatly, but this means I'll be on hiatus while I gather up what's left of my files. I'll have to rewrite a great deal of my files, as much as this sucks, I am going to do it. So for those of you who've been patiently waiting for updates that were supposed to be coming soon since I finally got some free time away from my two-year old sister, I am sooooooo sorry. I'll try and get back to the stories. If anyone has had this happen and wants to vent with me for a little bit that would be great. I'm looking to blow some steam off before I contact Gateway about their less than satisfactory product.

One again I can't tell you all how really sorry I am. I wish I could fix that damn hard drive but I can't. Thank you for being so understanding towards me, and I'll try super hard to get back to them. I'm also starting another year of schooling soon too, so that makes this even worse since I'll have even less time to write. Thanks for sticking around this long.

Love, Nurse Steggy


End file.
